Star lit eyes
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: What if Evelyn gave a certain person a second chance. What if Beni came into her life?
1. Blue eyes

"Ms. Carnahan?"

Evelyn nearly jumped at the sound of a voice coming in front of her. Dropping the book she was reading by the fire, she looked up to see Beni. 

Standing there, hat now off and held between his clutched hands he looked halfway nervous. Evelyn rolled her eyes. She really didn't like Beni, in fact he annoyed her for the last day or so that they interacted. Thinking him as no more then scum, she sat up straight against the rock she was leaning on and eyed the others who slept around her.

"What?"

"I thought you might need this, the desert gets cold at night."

He held out a wool blanket. Evelyn looked at him as though he had two heads before realizing it really was getting chilly. Waiting for some trick, she stared at him for a second before slowly taking the blanket.

"Thank you…"

Beni quickly nodded and turned away. Evelyn held the blanket in her hands before clearing her throat.

"Are you from Israel?"

Beni stopped before turning, his eyes still nervous.

"Yes…Jerusalem is where my family lived."

"I heard you served in the army for some time?"

Beni nodded.

"For five years, I also sailed with our Navy through the Mediterranean Sea."

Evelyn glanced at O'Connell and her brother sleeping before looking back at him.

"Mind keeping me company as the fire dies out, my eyes are sore from reading in such dim light."

Beni looked uncertain before slowly walking over, trying his best not to make any noise. Evelyn watched him and thought about how silly she was acting. O'Connell had been bending over backwards to impress her this entire time. Looking at him for a moment she thought of how typically handsome he was. Looking at Beni a strange unsettling feeling went through her.

Beni took Evelyn's blanket and slowly put it around her shoulders before sitting down. Evelyn was caught off guard by this small act of kindness and saw that Beni really was a gentlemen underneath that sneaky thief was a personally he had. Sitting beside her, Beni looked down almost embarrassed to even make eye contact with her. Finally Evelyn spoke.

"O'Connell says you've been here too?

Beni slowly nodded before the two sat in silence for a while. The fire across from them popped and cracked from the burning wood. Finally he looked up.

"I know what you must think of me, a thief and a no good rat."

"I wasn't…"

"No it's okay, I understand…I came here because I have no money and no place else to go." "But I have the strangest feeling it was a mistake."

"Do…do you think we'll find something?"

Beni shrugged.

"Who knows…"

Evelyn pulled the blanket around her tighter as a strong wind howled around them. Glancing up at the star lit sky she took a deep breath before seeing his chains and smiling.

"Open minded man are we?"

Beni took a second before looking down and faintly smiling.

"I guess you could say that."

Evelyn then got another strange feeling over her before she locked eyes with him.

"That's very rare you know."

"What?"

"Blue eyes, somebody like you having blue eyes all the way out here in the middle East."

Beni softly laughed.

"My mother was Irish you see, I often get commented on it."

"I think their really stunning, I've never seen such a color before in my life."

Both smiled across from each other before Evelyn got the sudden urge to just lean over and kiss him. 

Just then the sound of horses were heard in the distance along with somebody from the camp talking with another person. Their voices mumbled. Evelyn quickly looked away at the fire which was now burning out.

"I guess I better get to bed."

Beni said. Evelyn looked over trying her best to smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Beni got up and began walking away before he glanced over his shoulder.

"Night Evelyn."

Watching him disappear, Evelyn settled back down and looked up at the stars.

"Evelyn…"

She thought to herself before smiling and turning over.


	2. One year later

One year later.

Evelyn stood in the doorway of her home as O'Connell loaded up the last of his things. Arms crossed, she watched him before he turned around. His eyes serious he took a step forward before shaking his head.

"Listen, I never wanted to hurt you…we just couldn't make it work."

Evelyn slipped off her gold wedding band and handed it to him.

"I guess so."

O'Connell stared at the ring in the palm of her hand before shaking his head.

"Evelyn, please keep it."

"Like you kept yours?"

O'Connell dropped his eyes before reaching out and taking it. Sighing he shook his head.

"I loved you…"

"And the whore you visited behind my back?"

O'Connell looked at her before stuffing the ring in his front pocket.

"I guess after all the adventure we had, our love just couldn't survive."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Before O'Connell could say another word, Evelyn turned around and slammed the door. Leaning against it, she held herself and softly began to cry. Everything had fallen apart. Her dream romance had turned into a nightmare and she finally woke towards the fact she had made a huge mistake. Struggling through her tears she walked across the marble hallway and towards the patio outside. Sitting in one of the wicker chairs, she leaned back and looked at her beautiful wild flower garden.

A few hours later she got enough strength to go upstairs and freshen up. Pulling her hair back in a tight bun, she dressed in a cream colored sundress and decided to take a walk. Grabbing her umbrella, she walked out and decided to take a walk through the city. Needing time alone to clear her thoughts she walked out into the beautiful stunning sunlight and started towards the cobble stone streets. Thinking to herself over and over about all the wasted time, she never thought O'Connell…the man who had saved her from all the evil in the world…could be the same man who broke her heart so badly. Walking past the clay stone buildings, she smiled as children ran by. Walking past the market where hundreds of booths were set up, something caught her eye in a back alley.

It was a group of men circled around, they were kicking someone. Walking closer she squinted and then an awful shock ran through her body.

It couldn't be.

Getting closer, she saw the men laughing as they all took turns kicking the man curled up in the ribs.

"STOP THAT!"

Evelyn screamed, right away the men all turned, awful ugly grins on their faces.

"Or what lady?"

Just then a police officer walked by and saw the men slowly approaching a very scared Evelyn.

"What is the matter of all this?"

The men all stopped dead in their tracks before turning away and running. The police officer joined her by her side.

"Are you all right?"

Evelyn quickly nodded before looking down at the figure on the ground. She knew her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. Rushing over, she hiked up her dress and kneeled down. The man who was curled up groaned as Evelyn slowly turned him over.

That's when she saw his face and her eyes widened.

"Beni?"

It was Beni, a beard now on him and his hair longer and grown out. His leather dark clothes were torn and dirty. His face cut up with blood drying. His once beautiful crystal blue eyes seemed glasses over as he looked up at her and muttered a few words.

The police officer came over.

Evelyn looked up, holding onto him.

"Get a doctor quick!"

The police officer ran in the other direction as a few people gathered around. Holding onto him she couldn't understand how he could be here. She saw it herself him getting trapped in the ruins.

"Evelyn?"

He choked in low voice.

"Shhhh, it's okay."

Within minutes the doctor came as Evelyn stood back. When they explained the hospital was nearly thirty miles away, Evelyn told them to bring him to her house. Following behind, she had an awful twisting feeling inside her.

Once they arrived at her house, Evelyn's housekeeper Gina helped the men and doctor get Beni up to the guest room. Waiting down in the den, Evelyn paced back and forth. Thinking back at how Beni joined that monster and nearly got her killed. Such hate filled her heart before she thought back at that peaceful night where the two spoke for a few moments. Trying to force it all out of her head, Gina joined her.

"Who is that man?"

"Somebody I knew…long ago."

Moments later the doctor came out explaining that Beni was sedated and sleeping peacefully. He hadn't ate or drank anything in days. He was very ill from the desert heat, and three of his ribs were broken.

"Will he make it?"

Evelyn asked near the stairs. The doctor simply shook his head explaining that he didn't know yet. Sighing, Evelyn stood back thinking to herself how stupid she was taking him in. But still, deep down inside an awful worry filled her heart in anything happened to him.

A few hours later the doctor let Evelyn go upstairs and see him.

He laid in the bed looking dazed and half asleep. Evelyn sat by his side before he looked over.

"It's you?"

Evelyn slowly nodded.

"I thought you were dead…"

Beni make a weak smile.

"Beni?" "Dead, please…it would take more then that to kill me."

"How did you ever get out of those ruins?"

"I barley did, found a tunnel and crawled out."

Evelyn then slapped Beni's face. The doctor cleared his throat before leaving the room. Silence washed over the two of them before Beni's bright blue eyes locked with hers. Evelyn used all her strength not to cry.

"You should of died you bastard for what you did."

"I've all ready been through Hell for being so stupid, I know I'm an awful man who will die with these sins on his soul."

Evelyn looked away, she had so many things to say to him.

"I wish you were dead."

"Then why did you save me?"

Evelyn looked over, this time tears filling her eyes.

"Because I'm a better person then you."

Beni didn't say anything before looking around the beautiful room. In the distance birds cried from outside of the window.

"You've done good for yourself…I take it you found my stash."

"Oh shut up, I worked hard for what I have…I'm not a sneak like you."

"And O'Connell?"

Evelyn dropped her eyes.

"You two didn't ride off into the sunset after all?"

Evelyn stood up, nearly knocking her chair over.

"As soon as your rested up I want you out of my house, you make me sick."

Storming out of the room, Evelyn slammed the door and saw the doctor leaning against one of the walls. Both looked at each other before Evelyn lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry about that."

The doctor waved his hand.

"Passion, something I see strong in your eyes."

Evelyn watched as the doctor go back into the guest room to check on Beni. Rolling her eyes she went down the stairs thinking of what he said.

Passion?

She hated Beni.

Stopping she glanced up at the rooms.

But why was she so worried about him?


	3. A new start

Evelyn sat on the back patio in her wicker chair watching the birds fly from branch to branch. It was a pleasant warn day and Evelyn was enjoying the fresh air. Sitting back with her favorite book spread across her lap, she slightly looked over as Beni limped over and sat across from her.

It has been two weeks since he first arrived at her house. Now his strength was slowly coming back and to repay Evelyn for her kindess, he worked around the house. Evelyn mostly stayed away from her. Her feeling about him were still heated and she didn't rightfully trust him. But she watched as he often carried in heavy items. Worked outside, even took care of her mouse problem she had for the last few months. They rarely spoke until now.

"Evelyn?"

"What?"

Evelyn tried her hardest to sound annoyed. Beni looked clean and fresh with his hair cut shorter and his tan returning. Glancing down at his feet he sighed.

"I want to thank you for everything you said…"

"I did nothing, the doctors did."

Beni slowly nodded.

"You're a good person Evelyn, better then I could ever be, I'm ashamed at the things I've done and I don't want to anger you anymore so I'll be on my way."

"What?"

Beni nodded.

"I'll go now, perhaps I can repay you at another time…but I shouldn't stay."

Evelyn placed her book on the ground before leaning forward, the two of them only a few inches away. Evelyn's eyes were strong and serious.

"You're a little bastard, and you'll always be one…to think I thought you might have some good in you."

Beni just stared at her before she rolled her eyes.

"But I think everyone can chance, I'm somebody you knows a lot about that…so if you want to repay me you can prove yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you turn your life around, stop stealing and lying…live like an honest man and work for a living…maybe that's why God gave you a second chance to live."

Beni's eyes dropped before Evelyn's hand touched his leg.

"I know you can do it, you just need help…you can't be that awful."

"You'll be surprised."

Beni said before letting out a small dry laugh.

"Oh shut up!"

Evelyn grabbed Beni and pressed her lips tightly against him. Beni's eyes widened in shock as their mouths opened and closed. Pulling away, both gasped for breath before Evelyn looked away embarrassed. Getting up she brushed off her sundress before trying to get herself under control.

"Well then…dinner at five?"

Beni was speechless as Evelyn turned around and went back into the house.

Sitting there, Beni slowly grinned and began to laugh,


	4. What happened?

Evelyn crossed the marble floor and looked out at the balcony. It was a beautiful clear warm day, and a group of traveling horses had stopped along with two carriages outside of her home. Looking out she then saw him. A huge smile spreading across her face she turned around and hurried downstairs. Nearly tripping in her boots, Gina one of the housemaids raised an eyebrow.

Flinging open the door she laughed as her husband walked down the stone pathway. Having been traveling and working for the last six months, she dreamed that this day would finally arrive. Being only married a year, she now found herself hating the time he spent apart from her. But she understood it was all part of him turning his life around. He found honest work and now served in the country's arm again. Using his skills he tried his hardest to prove to her he could be a better man. Now walking forward, his skin so tanned from the sun he smiled at her. Jumping into his arms she kissed him deeply and laughed.

"I've been waiting for you…"

Evelyn whispered.

Just then Beni stood back a little, his face filled with pain as he held onto his side. Evelyn looked down concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Beni waved, taking a second to breath.

"Nothing to worry about my love, just a little stupid argument."

"What?"

"It seems I ran into your first husband at our last port."

"O'Connell?"

Beni nodded.

"He's joined the force to, the second he saw me…let along found out we were married, well it's safe to say he was upset."

Beni gave his whinny little laugh while Evelyn pulled up his black shirt.

"Let me see!"

There across his ribs were ugly looking bruises. Evelyn gasped while Beni shook his head.

"I got a few hits in…"

"We need to call the doctor!"

"It's nothing my love, I'm just pleased to see you…leaving my bride like that, something I will always dread to do."

Evelyn smiled at him before slowly helping him inside. Calling for Gina to make them something cold to drink, she laid him back on the leather couch and slowly opened his shirt. Kissing his chest, along with his golden chains, she held back all her emotion.

"I hate him, I wish he would just die!"

Beni laughed a little, trying his hardest to get comfortable.

"He has every right to get mad."

"That isn't the point…you're a different man now."

"Thanks to you."

Evelyn smiled, looking straight into his blue eyes and softly kissed him.

_Seven months later._

Beni and Evelyn burst into the study of their home in the middle of arguing. The two had been married for almost two years now, and plenty of stress was piling on them. Beni had changed since the moment he married Evelyn, but now they were clashing on a new topic. Beni was working now, every two years he would report back to base. Meanwhile he worked in the city, making good money and a solid name for himself. No longer the thief, he was turning his life around and putting every last ounce of energy to please and make Evelyn happy.

But O'Connell kept coming around, causing trouble and harassing the two of them. Evelyn now tried to pretend it didn't bother her, but Beni was getting angry. Why couldn't he just forget about the past and please the one woman who was ever good to him.

Now they were fighting about moving. Evelyn wished to return to London where her brother lived. But Beni claimed his work was here and didn't think leaving the desert would help them. Evelyn just wanted to forget everything here, but Beni was being stubborn. She knew deep down inside he was trying to prove something to O'Connell that he could be a better husband.

"Why are you so distant, why aren't you happy?"

"I'll be happy when you finally give me a son!"

Beni shouted across the room. Evelyn crossed her arms shaking her head.

"All we do is fight now, I can't even tell if we can stand each other…what's happened?"

"Just face it, your disgusted by me, I'm nothing but a disappointment."

"Beni…"

Evelyn remembered first falling in love with him. Watching as he changed his life around and worked hard. Slowly she watched him turn into a better person and both couldn't stand being away from each other. As much as people looked down on them, she felt happy and alive for once in her life.

Now all Beni seemed to care about was their wellbeing and her getting pregnant. Both were trying and still all this time later nothing happened. Beni seemed exhausted whenever each month went by and no child came. Evelyn didn't know what to do, she wished so badly to give Beni what he wanted.

But it just didn't seem to be happening.

"It takes two of us to make a son, or didn't you forget that?"

"Shut up!"

Beni then threw her against the bed. Evelyn cried out as he began ripping her dress open. Trying to move, she struggled underneath his weight.

"Let me move, let me pleasure you…"

She said, trying to get out from underneath him. Sweat rolling down his face, he pinned her down.

"Lay still!"

Evelyn thought back at their time as husband and wife. Thinking of how those beautiful blue eyes studied her, and how her heart pounded in her chest whenever he held her. Now he seemed an empty shell of what he turned himself into. She missed the man she first married…willing to do anything for her. The man she often fell asleep with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in the silence of the night. He made her feel safe, he made her feel loved.

Spreading Evelyn's legs, Beni undid his belt. Moments later he leaned down.

"You will give me my son if you love me."

There he entered her with full force. Screaming out, her entire body became stiff as he started pumping into her small body. Watching his head tilt back and forth as he groaned, he started a steady pace and kept thrusting into her without any stop. Feeling the pain as he entered her, Evelyn shut her eyes and held back from crying.

Why did she trust him? Why did she take a chance and fall in love with him?

His thin shoulder kept flexing as he moved inside her. Huffing out he began to slow down, after a few seconds he rocked back and forth and climaxed. Lowering his head he gasped for air and then pulled out of her. Evelyn laid there, stunned and unable to move.

Beni pulled his pants up before going to the bathroom to draw a cold bath this muggy evening. Evelyn stared up at the ceiling fan and felt her heart pound as tears came.

Glancing down at her wedding band she began to cry.

She had just been raped.


	5. Everything went black

Evelyn sat in her wicker chair out back enjoying the beautiful view of her wild flowers growing out back. Sitting there, she tried her hardest to relax and put her worries behind her. This seemed to be the only place left in the house where she found find some peace and time to gather her thoughts. Sighing, she raises her hand and looked at her wedding band. Remembering nearly two years before hand, him trying his hardest to save up and buy her that ring. How they made love under the stars after he proposed. Laying back, she remembered those pleasant memories they shares together before everything fell apart. In fact Jonathan was so against Evelyn marrying Beni, the two hadn't spoken in months. She felt trapped without any escape. Why couldn't Beni stay the same like when they got married. Handsome in an odd way and always caring. Now working nonstop and feeling O'Connell breathing down his neck it seemed as though he had something to prove. He wasn't gentle nor loving. Now he was a man who had serious eyes and treated Evelyn was the wife, nothing more.

He made her quit her job and now all she did was stay in the house. Speaking with the help and passing the time sitting around, thinking back at what might of gone wrong.

Just then the baby kicked.

Evelyn sighed again before rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"My son bothering you today?"

Beni's words sounded behind her. Evelyn glanced over and tried her hardest to smile. Coming around, his shirt off from working out front, his tanned thin chest showed every bone in his ribs. Walking over she noticed that the only thing that had muscle on him were his arms. Everything else was rock hard and thin, counting his stomach. Coming over, he kneeled beside her. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she prayed this would help her marriage. This was what Beni wanted. He craved for a son and wouldn't stop trying until it happened. Now Evelyn found herself with child. Terrified of the future to come in which she would become a mother. She really couldn't believe this was all happening. In the beginning he was distant, changed, and snapped at her. Finally after that night where he raped her, he treated her like glass…ready to break at any moment. He made her quit her job and stay off her feet at all times. In fact Evelyn felt as if she didn't have any breathing room since Beni was always checking up on her. She knew in some odd way this was his way of showing love…but the truth was, she knew marrying him was a mistake.

His slim tanned hands went against her stomach. Like always the baby began kicking even harder whenever Beni touched her. Beni always joked about how his boy all ready knew his father. Evelyn thought to herself that maybe it was because she felt so scared whenever he was around her. Here she was, scared of her own husband. He knew he would do something awful if he didn't get this baby.

The last few months he waited on her hand and foot and stayed close to home. But thinking back to that night where they conceived the baby, sent chills down Evelyn's spine. Remembering when he pinned her against the bed, determined to impregnate her. The way he twisted and thrusted inside of her taking loud heavy breaths. How when he came, she felt his seed bury deep inside her before feeling her stomach roll. What if the baby that grew inside her was a girl? What if all they ever had were daughters? Whenever she brought this up, Beni changed the subject.

The baby kept kicking, so hard it hurt. Evelyn sat back before Beni laid his head on her stomach. Listening for moments, he grinned and then kissed it. Looking at her, he reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"How are you feeling my love?"

Evelyn shrugged.

"Fine…"

Leaning over, Beni began to kiss her. Through the kisses, Evelyn couldn't believe she got herself trapped like this. She didn't love him the way she should anymore.

Just then an awful cramp washed over her. Evelyn opened her eyes wide before holding herself.

Beni jumped up.

"What is it?"

Evelyn cried out before slipping her hand under her dress, a few seconds later she brought out a blood covered hand. Beni's eyes bugged out before he slowly shook his head.

"No…"

Evelyn then bowed her head screaming out. Another pain was hitting her. Crying she held herself still before another one came making her dizzy. Beni held onto her, screaming for the housemaids.

"I'm having the baby Beni…"

She cried out. Beni shook his head holding her.

"You still have another month to go, your early…stop!"

Evelyn began to cry out in pain before clutching onto her husband.

Then everything went black.


	6. You killed him

Remembering certain memories, all Evelyn could think of were awful ones. She so badly wanted to look back on times when they first met, that talk they had by the fire so many years ago. Or perhaps their wedding day. Evelyn knew there were all in her mind…she just couldn't find them in her heart. She tried so badly to remember times in which he came home after months of traveling and how he could hold her and spin her around. Whenever they made love and laid in each other's arms for hours. Or just sitting beside each other and looking into each other's eyes. But all she could fix on when the night this baby was made. She wanted children one day, and have the entire thing be perfect. She wanted to wait and slowly make love to her husband and create a life that she would give birth to and become a mother. But everything had been under Beni's control. She remembered when he raped her, not knowing that eight months later she would be giving birth to the result. Laying in the master bedroom, the midwifes and housemaids surrounded her. Sweat dripped off her skin as her hair became plastered to the pillow. Taking deep breaths the pain kept hitting her over and over. Sitting up, the housemaids helped spread her legs while the midwife got ready. Gasping for air, Evelyn screamed out as she squeezed their hands.

Beni meanwhile waited out in the hallway, pacing back and forth and hearing everything.

Breathing deeply, she cried out from the pain before the midwife told her to start pushing. Leaning forward and going down with all her might, she screamed through the pain as she pushed down.

An hour later, the midwife walked out. Beni froze turning and saw that her white gown was soaked in blood. The midwife simply locked eyes with him before slowly shaking her head. Beni right away felt panic enter his heart and raced inside his bedroom.

Evelyn laid back, exhausted and pale as a ghost. She was covered up by blankets and stared off into space. One of the housemaids was getting rid of the bloody sheets and hot water. The other one, Gina sat by her side and held her hand.

Beni walked in, his heart pounding before Evelyn locked eyes with her.

"Is it a boy?"

Evelyn slowly nodded before Beni's eyes lit up. Grinning he quickly walked over to her side.

"My love you gave me a son, I knew you could do it…"

He then looked around.

"Where is he, I wish to hold him in my own arms."

Gina glanced down at Evelyn before Beni saw something was wrong. He stared down at her.

"Where is he?"

Evelyn bit down on her lip, fighting back tears.

"Oh Beni, I'm so sorry…our son was born dead."

Silence filled the room.

"Dead?"

He just looked at her before tears started to roll down her face.

"He came early, I couldn't help it…they tried everything they could."

Evelyn get again remembered when he was raping her, how he pumped inside her looking wild, His head tiled back and his eyes closed. This baby was something he wanted more then anything.

Now it was dead.

Beni blinked.

"You killed him…"

His voice was lowered, Evelyn thrashed her head to the side crying.

"NO!"

Beni took hold of the bedpost before shaking his head.

"You killed our only son in your womb, how dare you!'

Evelyn turned over crying before Beni smashed into one of the wooden sides tables. Smashing it, Beni turned and left.

Evelyn just laid there silently crying as Gina held onto her.

Downstairs, the doctor was all ready there speaking with the midwife on the landing. Beni marched over to them his hands on his hips.

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"MY SON!"

The midwife looked scared as she slowly used a cloth to take the blood off her hands. The doctor cleared his throat before stepping forward.

"One of the housemaids took it away, we didn't want Evelyn to see it."

"It…it was a boy?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, it was."

Beni's knees then buckled, falling down onto the floor he ripped his shirt open and looked up at the ceiling. Making fists he started to scream. Upstairs Evelyn heard him and cried even harder.


	7. The truth

Evelyn and Beni stood together out back at their son's grave. It had been nearly a week since he died during birth. Since then Beni hadn't spoken to Evelyn at all. She rested up, still crying out at night to hold her baby, or that somebody had taken it. Slowly feeling as though they were loosing their minds, they now stood together looking at the tiny little headstone.

It really had happened.

Their son was dead.

Thinking at how he was conceived, Evelyn rubbed her arms before feeling a heavy weight replace her heart. Beni's grip tightened on her before he gently kissed her cheek.

Evelyn looked up at him before he sighed, tears building up. There for some strange odd reason, as much as he had hurt her…she felt an overwhelming feeling of love for him. He was her husband, and he had lost a child too. Looking at him she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Looking down, they locked eyes.

"I'll have another baby…we'll do it again."

Evelyn really meant this. She knew how badly he wanted a son.

Beni then shook his head.

"No my love."

"But you want a son…"

"My son is buried right in front of us…I'm finished."

"What do you mean?"

Beni then faced her, his eyes serious.

"We fell in love quick and tried to forget the past…but I showed my overbearing need for a son, I forgot about what an awful person I am…and to you."

"Beni…"

He then kissed her.

"I won't cause you anymore pain, I'll leave and you can be at peace."

"I don't want you to leave…"

Beni then kissed her hand with the wedding band on.

"We'll never be the same, I know it…I can't change…I'll only hurt you more."

Evelyn began crying before holding onto her husband, she knew the truth. An hour later, he packed his bags in their bedroom upstairs. The windows opened letting in a cool breeze. Evelyn watched him before he walked over. Fighting back tears he took off his wedding band and placed it in the palm of her hand. Taking in a heavy breath, Evelyn nodded before her hands went up to his chest. The two of them cried before he lowered his head and began to kiss her.

The two then slowly fell back on their bed as Beni started to undo his belt. Seconds later, Evelyn snapped her eyes shut as he thrusted inside her. Laying there, underneath him…she wished so badly things had been different.

Then, he gave her one final kiss before leaving.

She didn't seem him again until nearly a year later. That entire time she spent alone, thinking over all the mistakes she made and her son. Then one morning, she discovered something.

She was with child again.


	8. Star lit sky

_One year later_

Evelyn heard about the latest hanging in the jails one early morning. Hearing about the thief, her heart pounded deep in her chest. There was no bail, or anyway out of it. He was going to be sent to death by dawn tomorrow.

Going into town, dressed in a huge brimmed hat, she walked in her sundress before reaching one of the cells. Sighing, she stood there before looking inside.

There her husband was.

He was growing a beard now, and looked filthy. His face was cut up and bleeding.

He then opened his eyes and looked at her. Almost in disbelief he went up to the bars and looked out.

"Evelyn?"

There Evelyn held their twin babies, both wrapped up and in her hands. She smiled at him as he gazed down at them.

"I tried to track you down…"

Beni then looked up speechless.

"Are they…"

"Their yours, this is your daughter Anna, and your son Alex."

Beni gripped the bars looking out.

"Their beautiful…"

Evelyn smiled through her tears before walking closer. There Beni was able to stick his hand out and touch their soft skin. Both babies were chubby and giggled up at Beni. Holding back tears, he looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you…"

Evelyn smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks before she leaned forward. Beni kissed her though the bars.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to take care of you…please forgive me."

Nodding, Evelyn nodded before the guards came. Standing back, Beni didn't even look scared. He simply smiled at Evelyn and their children before they lead him out.

Evelyn wished so badly she could save him.

There she watched as they walked up to and put the noose around his neck. Before he fell, he looked down at his wife and babies and smiled.

Turning away, Evelyn knew it was over and walked away. She knew that was all Beni ever wanted in life.

A family.

_12 years later._

Evelyn smiled watching Anna and Alex play out back with Jonathan. Turing around she saw O'Connell wink at her as he worked at his desk. Somehow life had fixed itself and fallen into place. She was remarried now, and had her children.

She was happy.

Knowing that Beni was watching his children from the star lit sky.


End file.
